<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one of a kind by iwadimples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628179">one of a kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples'>iwadimples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, High School, M/M, Short One Shot, Study Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the typical Saturday routine, with Bokuto and Akaashi studying together at their favorite coffee shop. Bokuto decides it’s finally time to confess.</p><p>𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙤𝙠𝙪𝙖𝙠𝙖 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙛𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one of a kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a typical Saturday. After volleyball practice, Bokuto and Akaashi were at their usual café to study. It had become part of their routine, since getting the former to keep up with his studies proficiently during the week was like pulling teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It started on accident, beginning when Bokuto was particularly restless on a Saturday study session, so Akaashi had agreed to go walking with him to try and spend some of that energy. They ended up walking all over the city, Bokuto leading with instinct alone, and Akaashi making sure they didn’t get lost. That’s when they stumbled upon Imagination Café, a new, small quaint coffee shop that had opened up in recent weeks. The café hosted a wide variety of drinks and plenty of sweets, but also plenty of healthy snacks, like mini-sandwiches. The walls were painted a pretty periwinkle, with silver, gold, purple and blue accents. The theme seemed to be owls and the night, because there were many of the birds of prey themed décor and painted along the walls. It was definitely an added charm that they both enjoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They started coming back every week, liking its perfect medium of not too quiet that Bokuto lacked background sound to keep him stimulated, but also not too loud that Akaashi became distracted. It wasn’t popular, but it wasn’t unliked, either. The atmosphere was friendly and relaxed. Music usually played softly, too, either classical piano or pop from Japan or the western world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A contented sigh slipped out of Akaashi as he breathed in the familiar scent of warm coffee mingling with sweet treats. Bokuto sat across from him, both seated at their usual booth in the corner, books and papers scattered across the table between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi took a sip from his hot chocolate, snowflakes floating delicately to the ground outside, each one as unique and special as the boy across from him. He hated the thought of going back out into the cold, but for now, he was here, in the warmth of the café, sitting with his favorite person, both of them frying their brains on schoolwork. Akaashi liked it, just as he liked any quality time with the wild card sitting across from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He set his steaming drink back onto the table, scrunching his eyes as he refocused on the task in front of him: english. The language itself wasn’t too difficult, and sometimes even came easier than kanji, but that didn’t make hours of staring at a foreign alphabet any easier. His brain felt like mush, translating back and forth. Across from him, his ace was working intensely. Akaashi didn’t know on what exactly, because he didn’t feel the need to helicopter Bokuto’s work unless he asked for Akaashi’s help, but he hoped it was math. Bokuto seemed to struggle the most with that subject, not because he was particularly dumb, but because the numbers and statistics were too difficult for him to focus on. Bokuto liked to describe the subject as “stiff”, with set rules and distinct black and white answers. You were right or wrong, and Bokuto didn’t like that he couldn’t interpret deeper, interesting themes as he desired like in literature, nor could he experiment with hands-on discovery like in science.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His intelligence wasn’t in statistics and tangible facts, but rather in emotions and a more complicated outlook on the world. Akaashi liked that about Bokuto, just as he liked many other things about his ace, so many other things that he couldn’t list them off if he tried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They worked in comfortable silence, glad to be in each other’s company. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi had moved onto his own mathematics when an open notebook slid into his view. He looked up, finding Bokuto smiling sheepishly at him. “Hey, ‘Kaashi, will you check this for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi pushed up his glasses after they had slid down his nose (he only wore them when he was doing long hours of homework, like today), answering with an, “Of course, Bokuto-San.” He decided not to question the peculiar tint of pink splashed across his companion’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi scanned over the page, nodding approvingly at each correct answer. For some reason though, instead of being pleased by the praise, Bokuto was fidgeting nervously, fiddling with his fingers more and more the closer Akaashi moved towards the bottom of the page. It puzzled Akaashi, but once again, he decided not to question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Akaashi did reach the bottom, he suddenly understood, freezing when he read the dorky little inscription, written in an embarrassed haste but with plenty of care, too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I’m not the best at math, but I think you + me = a good match.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Will you go on a date with me, Akaashi?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi very slowly processed the words he read. As they became comprehensive in his head, a dark blush spread across his face like wildfire in a forest, just as hot too, reaching from the base of his neck to the tip of ears. He couldn’t believe it. All this time, it seemed Bokuto returned the affections Akaashi had developed over the past year and a half. He wasn’t foolish enough to doubt his ace’s feelings. Bokuto, despite all appearances, was straightforward and genuine, and was not the type to play with feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at Bokuto, who was watching him with timid hope. The silly pickup line played again in Akaashi’s head, and a small smile stretched across his face, and before he knew it, he was huffing a little laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto blinked owlishly, tilting his head. “Akaashi?” He asked tentatively, wondering what his setter found amusing, his mind racing at a million thoughts a second, heart pounding just as fast in his chest as he anticipated the worst outcomes, like what if Akaashi thought his pickup line was stupid? Or what if Bokuto had read things wrong and Akaashi found his feelings ridiculously hilarious? Or what if-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love to, Bokuto-San.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto blinked out of thoughts. “H-Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi’s smile was bright as it widened, his eyes soft with affection and sparkling with delight. “I would love to go on a date with you, Bokuto-San.” Because he had been smitten from the very beginning, from the very first moment he had laid eyes on Bokuto, and the fleeting thought that he was a star crossed Akaashi’s mind. And Akaashi had only fallen harder as he became close to his captain and saw every part of him: the good, the bad, the kind, the serious, the passionate. All of it. He liked all of Bokuto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto’s smile was slow as he took in Akaashi’s words, the soft adoration in the latter’s face. And then Bokuto was beaming, smile stretched across his face and his eyes scrunched up in joy (a sight that made Akaashi’s heart flutter). He too, had been reeled in the first time he met Akaashi, the boy introducing himself as a setter, and only fell harder the closer they became. Just as Akaashi had become familiar with all of Bokuto, Bokuto had learned all of Akaashi. From his soft and dorky interior hidden under an apathetic facade that was actually just calm and sometimes tired (not to mention serenely beautiful), and the moments when even he lost his temper, to his kind patience, always staying behind with Bokuto to practice spikes, or bringing the spiker out of his slumps, or even now, helping with homework, because he was just so intelligent that he was able to easily handle material from a year above. Not to mention his amazing analytical skills on the court. And even his own tame passion, once again hidden under a tranquil personality but easily seen when one knew how and where to look in those stunning dark blue-green eyes. He liked Akaashi. All of him. A lot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go, then!” Bokuto declared, standing abruptly from his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi’s eyebrows shot up. “Right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, already collecting their things together. “The day is still young, Akaashi! And when better to do something than in the here and now?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi couldn’t argue with that logic, smiling fondly as he helped his enthusiastic date (and future boyfriend) clean up. And when Bokuto dragged him out into the chill winter air, hands holding each other, instead of feeling the bitter bite of cold, Akasshi only felt warm and fuzzy, and very, very happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im terribly sorry for the math pun that is all I can say</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>